Cinderella Stole My Car
by Use Your Illusion ACT III
Summary: "That bitch!"It wasn't a term Sayaka bandied about lightly. To provoke her to refer to another woman as such was a remarkable feat. It was reserved for only the most despicable members of her gender, and Kyoko Sakura just made the list. No one, no matter how cute, stole Sayaka Miki's wheels!


Sup. So, this ended up being a lot shorter than I thought it would be. The last line just seemed like a perfect stopping point. I still feel like it's missing something, though. If you figure out what it is, let me know in a review.

* * *

Cinderella Stole My Car

"That bitch!"

It wasn't a term Sayaka bandied about lightly. To provoke her to refer to another woman as such was a remarkable feat. It was reserved for only the most despicable members of her gender, used in reference to condescending bimbos, girls who kicked puppies and any slut who tried to horn in on her territory. And Kyoko Sakura just made the list. No one, no matter how cute, stole Sayaka Miki's wheels!

"That bitch!" she said it again, because what else could she say? The bitch stole her car! She was furious. She was seething. She was without a way to get home.

"Madoka, I need a ride!" she just managed to stop herself from yelling into the phone. Madoka might've taken it personally.

"Oh, uh… what's wrong with your car?" her friend asked hesitantly.

"It's gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

" _Gone_ gone, it's been stolen!"

"What?! Stolen?!"

"Kyoko Sakura, that little hussy!"

"Well… do you really need me there right now?"

"Of course I do, why-"

"Who is it?" there was someone with her. Someone with the most annoyingly dull voice.

"You're with the transfer student, aren't you?" Sayaka's voice had never been so cold.

"Y-yes, Homura's here," Even through the phone, it was obvious Madoka was blushing.

"You're not wearing any pants, are you?"

The spluttering on the other end of the line was worth any aggravation she got tonight. Naturally, she would beat the crap out of anyone who teased Madoka, especially about something so personal. But that was why she was allowed to do it.

"Oh, calm down, I'm kidding."

"S-Sayaka!"

"I'm sorry, alright?" she sighed, "Can you just come and pick me up, please?"

"Uh, well…"

"What's wrong?"

"Actually, Sayaka… Homura and I were about to-"

"Oh my god, you really aren't wearing pants!"

"What?! N-no! That's not- we were only-"

"You guys can make out any time, I need help now!"

"…Right, sorry. Where are you?"

Sayaka relayed her position to the pinkette, pocketing her phone with another string of expletives directed at Kyoko. The nerve of that… she wanted to use a different word for variety's sake, but "bitch" said it all. Really, what else could you call a girl who came into your life and became the center of every thought only to rip you off? Sayaka had trusted her, opened up in a way she hadn't been able to in a long time. She told her everything: what a classical music nerd she had become; that, even at her age, she loved those campy superhero shows; the story of the lowest point in her life, when she almost threw away everything. And the bitch stole her car!

How much of their relationship had been bullshit? Maybe Kyoko was just lying when she admitted that she couldn't help but pose right along with the Super Sentai. Or maybe she had just completely fabricated her fondness for old pipe organ pieces. Perhaps the tragic story of how she lost her family was pure fiction. And yet, it had all seemed so real.

She had seen the light in Kyoko's eyes when they reveled in their shared love of allies of justice. The way she closed her eyes and swayed a little to the music of long-dead German men hadn't gone unnoticed. There had been such genuine sorrow in the tears she had choked back when she shared the tale of the worst day of her life. And, when she told Sayaka she loved her, it had been such an irrefutable truth. She wanted to believe in Kyoko. She wanted to think their time together hadn't been a sham. But her goddamn car was gone.

At some point, Sayaka sunk into the fetal position on the curb. This was the worst part, the part where she was too sad to be angry. She had really been in love with this girl, even though she swore never to do something so stupid again. But Kyoko had so determinedly broken through the wall. When Mami had introduced them, she was sure they could never have a friendly relationship, much less a romantic one. She was so aggressive, and, for the first time, Sayaka realized how uncomfortable Madoka must have been when they met as kids. However, even though she liked to pretend otherwise, Kyoko cared. She cared about her friends and their lives and their troubles, especially Sayaka. Kyoko Sakura was a brash, prideful hothead who, in defiance of Sayaka's certainty that it wasn't possible, loved her unconditionally. At least, she had thought so.

Her mind began to wander back to a dark place, one it hadn't been to in a long time. The mantra of resentment and self-loathing that had echoed in her mind threatened to play again.

"I was stupid… so stupid…"

And then her car pulled up.

"'Sup, Sayaka?"

She couldn't believe it. Kyoko was back. And in her car. Sucking down a milkshake.

"I got ya some fries," she held them up with that annoying little smirk. That irritating, stupid, snagly-toothed grin.

"You jackass!" Sayaka stomped up to her car, fists clenched tight, "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Getting lunch," Kyoko said, totally casual, as if she hadn't taken a motor vehicle without permission, "Why? Did I miss something cool?"

Red. Sayaka saw red. Red like Kyoko's stupid, beautiful hair. She didn't even think about it. She hadn't even considered that stealing Sayaka's car _might_ just piss her off. That was a lot better than pretending to be her girlfriend just to steal her ride, yes, but that wasn't important right now!

"You took my car, you moron!"

"Yeah, so?"

" _So?!_ " if she got anymore shrill, only dogs would be able to hear her outrage. How dense could this chick possibly be?

"What, you thought I was gonna walk all that way? Get real," Kyoko snorted.

"So you just decided to steal my car?"

"I borrowed it."

"Without asking."

"I didn't think I had to ask."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Cuz you're my girlfriend."

Damn. There went all that perfectly good rage right out the window. How was she supposed to be mad when Kyoko was saying exactly what she had needed to hear?

"Whatever," Sayaka huffed, "Just take me home." She couldn't let Kyoko know how quickly her anger had melted. It was best she think she was still mad and in need of appeasement. All along the ride back to their apartment, Sayaka slipped little, smiling glances in the midst of her angry glare.

* * *

As much as I love Madoka Maigca for what it is, I do like a sappy love story. In case it wasn't clear, this is an AU story. To clarify, the girls are all about 22-23 (Sayaka just calls Homura "transfer student" to piss her off) and Kyubey doesn't exist. Or, if you'd like, he did exist and he died horribly. Maybe by radiation poisoning or something.

Well, anyway, until next time, respect all life, love each other, and don't run with your spears.


End file.
